


Trickster

by Moon_Loveless



Category: Avengers (Comics), Journey into Mystery, Loki - Fandom, Mighty Thor (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Loveless/pseuds/Moon_Loveless
Summary: —¿Crees que Loki manipule a Thor, Sif?—No Volstagg, creo que Loki nos manipula a todos.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Trickster

**Trickster.**

**trick·ster. 1.** One that swindles or plays tricks. **2.** often Trickster A mischievous or roguish figure in myth or folklore, often an animal, who typically makes up for physical weakness with cunning and subversive humor.

Thor no cabía de alegría, Loki estaba vivo, vivo y había regresado a él, como siempre lo hacía, Thor sabía, que después de todas las vidas y todas las muertes, Loki regresaría a él, porque ya eran uno sólo y él sin Loki no era nada.

—¿Crees que Loki manipule a Thor, Sif?

—No Volstagg, creo que Loki nos manipula a todos.

Después de desatar el Ragnarok, Loki tuvo que sacrificarse, el por qué lo hizo, nadie lo sabría. Se borró del Libro de la muerte y encadenó su alma aun joven cuerpo, buscando la manera de renacer, de ser un dios nuevo.

Fue difícil para él descubrir lo que había pasado para renacer como un niño, saber las verdades que había escondido sobre demasiadas mentiras a lo largo de su vida.

_“Sólo hay uno por quien Loki se sacrificaría”_ , le había dicho su otro yo, que ya era la voz de su conciencia por medio de Ikol, el ave. Y Loki se mostró incrédulo cuando su “yo” adulto le dijo que era él mismo por quien se había sacrificado, pero aún así, joven pero no incrédulo, el joven Loki sabía que si existía alguien que fuera la razón de su descabellado acto, ese sería Thor.

_“No eres tan malo como ellos piensan”_ , le había dicho Thor después de acariciarle el cabello levemente, como si temiera hacerle daño, casi frenando gran parte de sus impulsos. Detrás de ese joven Loki estaba el dios a quien Thor tanto había amado, y aún amaba, con quien había crecido y a quien adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, Loki era su completa perdición, y a la vez, la razón de sus más sinceras sonrisas, Thor sabía por qué se había sacrificado Loki, y por eso había rogado a Odín por su perdón, su madre, Frigga, estaba más que contenta de ver a su joven hijo, y así comenzó la indulgencia.

_“Juramos a Thor protegerte de todo daño”_ , le había dicho el robusto Volstagg, en nombre de los Guerreros, quienes no estaban nada contentos con la tarea, pero después de todo, era una orden expresa de Thor, y no debía desobedecerse. Loki sólo sonrió con suficiencia, tener lealtad obligada era algo que le hacía tener un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, seguramente su “yo” antiguo lo experimentaba muy a menudo, era una sensación gratificante.

Thor no sabía qué tanto recordaba Loki, y él sólo sentía que su “hermano” se portaba de lo más solemne con él, le extrañaba demasiado. Su pasado llegaba a él en forma de manchones gigantes, unos más nítidos y lúcidos que otros, y algunos más como cosas sin sentido mientras dormía. Nadie creía en realidad que Loki había cambiado, y la ceremonia de bienvenida pareció más incómoda que una reunión burocrática, había que reconstruir Asdgard, el salón de eventos principal estaba casi en ruinas, por lo que el banquete tuvo que ser en uno de los jardines del palacio. Allí, entre las rosas rojas y los pequeños colibríes y mariposas, Thor supo que Loki seguía siendo el mismo Loki, su Loki, el que apartaba los vegetales de su plato, sin tener que tocar toda esa asquerosa carne asada.

Por detalles así, sabía que Loki seguía siendo el mismo.

La noche cayó sobre todo Asgard, y aunque los constructores no paraban de su ardua labor para reconstruir el muro que había sido perforado durante la invasión, enormes carretas llenas del más sólido concreto eran arrastradas por caballos hacia aquél lugar, el muro estaba en el punto opuesto de donde se hallaba el Bifrost, por lo que, si no se arreglaba pronto, estarían desprotegidos.

¿Podría Loki arreglarlo en un simple movimiento de manos? Nadie lo sabía.

Lo consideraban demasiado joven e inexperto como para pedírsele algo, él sabía a la perfección que a pesar de su forma pueril, resultaba mucho más listo y perceptivo que todos los Guerreros y su hermano junto con ellos, solamente estaba esperando, analizando, buscando reunir todas sus memorias y sus conocimientos, como en un rompecabezas perfecto.

Él leía desde el balcón de su habitación para cuando Thor llegó, claramente perturbado y quizá un poco ebrio, tenía algunas horas de no haberlo visto y supo que quizá estaría emborrachándose con sus amigos y hablando sobre la escala que habían hecho en Midgard, sólo para hacer el recuento de los daños.

El lenguaje élfico parecía tornarse más difícil conforme Loki avanzaba las páginas y en ese momento maldijo por lo bajo porque no podía recordarlo del todo, Ikol sólo le decía _“Lo estás haciendo mal” “Repítelo”_ y cosas que en nada le ayudaban.

En cuanto llamaron a la puerta, algo en su interior decía saber de quién se trataba, como si Thor hubiera llamado a esa puerta muchas veces, en un pasado no tan lejano.

—Veo que te acoplas bien a tu nueva habitación —dijo Thor y Loki sonrió por la ironía depositada en sus palabras, después de todo, su madre había ordenado que esa habitación quedara impecable para cuando Loki regresara.

Porque el hijo pródigo siempre regresa… o al menos eso había dicho Odín.

—Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer —musitó Loki, recogiendo algunos libros a su paso, para disminuir aquél caos, justo como Thor lo recordaba.

Seguía siendo el mismo y Thor moría de ganas de preguntarle de qué tanto se acordaba. Sobre aquellos ojos se encerraban un millón de misterios, detrás de aquellos labios, otro millón de mentiras.

¿Es que acaso Loki no lucía igual de perfecto que la primera vez que lo besó? Y aquél experimento de un par de jóvenes dioses, se convirtió en un todo.

El Dios del Trueno no supo qué responder, tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Loki depositó los pesados volúmenes sobre la rústica mesa y no fue perceptible, pero Thor suspiró, como cada vez que acudía a Loki para buscar un consuelo y calor en las noches frías de Asgard.

Thor sólo necesitaba un beso, un simple roce de aquellos labios rosas, alguna señal de le dijera que Loki había vuelto de la muerte por él, por que lo que tenían era más poderoso que la misma muerte. Loki se acercó por iniciativa propia y Thor le dirigió una mano hacia el cabello, sobre el flequillo, cabello perfectamente negro y lacio.

Con el dedo índice acarició la pequeña nariz y toda la piel bajo su tacto se sonrojó, le acarició la mejilla y, finalmente, tras no recibir alguna clase de protesta, se inclinó sobre la pesada armadura para besarlo. Un casto beso, como el primero, como el último justo antes de Ragnarok.

Thor se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, y para encontrarse con que Loki los tenía cerrados, los había cerrado durante aquél fugaz momento.

Loki lo recordaba todo.

El joven dios miró al Dios del Trueno y sonrió, Thor recordaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa típica de Loki cada vez que era descubierto en una mentira.

El Dios de la Mentira pegó un salto y rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Thor, quien lo aferró a su pecho con ambos brazos, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, Loki reía, y Thor hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por haber escuchado aquella risa en el tiempo en el que lo había creído muerto.

Loki correspondió ese abrazo con pequeños besos sobre las mejillas de Thor, sobre su nariz recta y sobre esa barba que causaba cosquillas al roce. Thor apretó los muslos suaves que le rodearon el cuerpo.

Los labios se reconocieron entre sí, se unieron, se entrelazaron, hablaron sin decir nada.

_Te extrañé_

_Perdóname_

_Te amo…_

¿Loki amaba o manipulaba? ¿Loki mentía o sólo protegía? Nadie lo sabría.


End file.
